Communications networks, such as those that can support wireless voice and/or data, generally support the establishment of a packet data connection (e.g., Voice over Internet Protocol) from a mobile device to another communication device. In order to provide such support, a series of messages are passed between the mobile device and the network and between various network components. Such messages may include messages used to initially establish the packet data connection and later messages used to maintain the connection once established. Although the content and format of the messages may depend on the particular type of network, many networks operate using a similar approach of call setup and maintenance.
The messaging used to establish and maintain a packet data connection frequently includes inefficiencies. Accordingly, improvements are needed in such messaging.